dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rankin
Rankin was a minor character in Dexter and one of Dexter's few kills that doesn't fit the code. He meets Dexter in Season 5 Episode 1 "My Bad" at a rundown waterside store...and meets his end in a bathroom. Appearance Rankin is shown to be a tall man with a long, scraggly beard and thick auburn hair. He has a wide, sloping forehead and fashions his hair in the shape of a mullet. For clothes, he wears a long-sleeved, grey and darker grey striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a torn, bluejean vest on top of it. He also wears tightfitting jeans and boots. He appears to be in his mid-30's. Personality In his limited interaction with Dexter, Rankin is shown to an obnoxious, rude man with little-to-no patience and a short fuse. When Dexter first encounters him, he angrily sifts through the store to get the key to the bathroom and as soon as he spots Dexter, apparantly annoyed by the way Dexter was staring at him, he calls him a retard. After Dexter follows him into the bathroom, he seems to jump to the conclusion that Dexter has followed him in order to retaliate and asks him what his problem is. Even after Dexter appears to have a weapon ready to attack him, Rankin continues to be aggressive with verbal attacks. Plot Season 5 As Dexter prepares to leave everything behind and start anew, he takes a stop off at a local station to refill the fuel for his boat. He stops in the nearby store for supplies and finds Rankin angrily calling out for an attendant. When nobody arrives, Rankin goes behind the counter and searches around until he finds the key to the bathroom. As he turns around and spots Dexter he takes offense to the way Dexter is staring at him and calls him a retard before moving past him to the restroom. Dexter, feeling that he should let it go at first, eventually follows. Dexter enters the bathroom behind Rankin, who seems to jump to the conclusion that Dexter has followed him in order to retaliate after he called him a retard, and asks him what his problem is. While Dexter explains losing Rita, he grabs the small anchor used as a theft-deterrent for the bathroom key. Rankin seemingly doesn't believe him when he says he lost his wife, seemingly thinking he's just trying to earn Rankin's sympathy, as he responds by saying (in a sarcastic, slightly skeptical tone of voice) "Well, I'm real sorry for your loss, but your dead wife can suck my dick." This causes Dexter to uncharacteristically attack him, which results in repeatedly bludgeoning him to death with the anchor. Dexter immediately breaks down after and screams. As he backs away from Rankin's body, Dexter has a moment of internal dialogue with Harry (as he has been seen in Season 3 and 4) who tells Dexter that was the first human thing he has done since Rita's death. Crime Nothing is known of Rankin's background so Dexter killing him violated "the code." Unlike previous times where Dexter has broken the code, however, Dexter shows no sign of remorse for killing him. Multiple times Harry references the incident to Dexter thereafter, but it is only mentioned as a "problem" with him dealing with the loss of Rita rather than anything against the code...Dexter never bothered to learn who he was, what he did or any of the sort...but considering the body was never found, Dexter probably did some quick cleanup to get rid of the corpse. Trivia *Rankin is the first character to be killed by Dexter in Season 5. Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Season 5 characters